


A NIght Of A New Start

by Dreamelilly018



Series: The Night [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Soulmates, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Emmett McCarty is forced to make a decision when his father declares that he is no longer allowed to see his girlfriend of three months, Rosalie Cullen.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen & Emmett Cullen's father, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen & Rosalie Hale
Series: The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104227
Kudos: 1





	A NIght Of A New Start

Emmett McCarty pulled his girlfriend, Rosalie, close to his side as his father stood in the doorway. Blue eyes narrowing, the fifteen-year-old clenched his jaw, already knowing what was coming. He knew that his father wouldn’t approve of Rosalie because of what his father figure thought of her species.

“Father,” he began, keeping his voice firm. “This is my girlfriend, Rosalie, and we have been dating for three months now.”

“I don’t approve of this.” His father, Charles McCarty, responded. His voice was solemn as he took a step into his room, arms crossing over his chest. “She isn’t going to do anything except drag you down, Emmett!”

“Father-“

He was silenced as Charles gave him a disapproving frown. Flinching, Emmett drew Rosalie back, trying to block her from his view with his bulky frame.

Brown eyes falling on his son’s girlfriend, Charles’s frown deepened. “That creature has been nothing but a bad influence on you,” he answered in a sneer. “I thought you were better than this. I thought you were better than your sister.”

Lowering his gaze to the floor, the broad-shouldered man fell into silence. Talking about his sister was still a touchy subject and his father bringing her up was a blow to the heart.

Feeling someone rubbing his shoulder, he glanced up and met with the soft, honey eyes of Rosalie. Meeting her gaze, the raven-haired man shook his head. While he missed his sister and wished she had taken a moment to see him before she ran off with her boyfriend, Emmett could understand why now. Sarah, his sister, had fallen in love with a Halfling, half-werewolf, and half-human, and were engaged to be married to him when their father found out. To be expected, Charles had disapproved and told her to break up with him before they had eloped the night after.

“I don’t think you understand, sir,” Rosalie said in shaky English, stepping in front of Emmett. “With my people, the vampires, we only have one person who holds our heart. Emmett is the person that has become my center and holds my heart.”

Charles McCarty shook his head, moving his attention back to his son before walking over to him. “Emmett, you are just a foolish boy who has become infatuated with a creature of the night who will return to her home beneath the ground when it grows dark. Doing this will leave you heartbroken. Now stop being foolish and go bring in the kindling as I asked earlier.”

Growing mute, the fifteen-year-old bit his lip and took a moment. “No Father,’ he said, glancing at Mary before pulling her close.

“No?”

The raven-haired man turned away from his father. “You heard me right, Father. I’m not leaving Rosalie. I love her and she loves me.”

Emmett’s father took a step forward and looked like he was about to strike his son before he paused. “Then you are no longer considered, my son,” he spoke. “You will have been minutes to pack a bag and leave. I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again.”

“Yes Father, he said, voice shaking as Rosalie pulled him towards his closet.

“Let’s get your things packed,” Rosalie said, going to grab his duffel bag. “While we haven’t had a human among us, I will do everything in my power to make you are comfortable.”

Giving a short nod, Emmett turned back to packing her bag of some of his nicer clothes. These clothes were the ones that he normally wore around Mary. His dirty and ragged work clothes would remain where they belong.

Once finished packing. Emmett followed Rosalie to where her car was located. Putting his things in the back, he stepped into his girlfriend’s car and let out a sigh, glancing once more at his house fading into the distance.

"Everything will turn out okay, Emmett," Rosalie assured him, weaving her slender fingers between his. "My parents don't care who I have as My Heart. As long as they treat me right, they will accept you, Emmett."

"I know," he said with a short sigh, glancing at her. "I just worry about how this will affect my mother."

"She can still see you," she added as the golden-haired vampire turned off the main path and parked between two groves of trees. "While you were packing, I texted my father to know that I was bringing MY Heart Home. My mother and he want to meet you before you settle in for the night."

Stepping out of the car, he was greeted to the sight of two vampires standing around the edge of the clearing. They looked much like his girlfriend with their hardened features and their honey-colored eyes. "H-hello," he greeted in a gruff voice as he retrieved his small bag from the backseat, struggling to speak in the same tongue as his girlfriend. "A-are you Rosalie’s mother and father?"

"It is finally nice to meet you, Emmett," the soft, bell-like voice of Mary's mother answered back in perfect English, causing him to smile. "Rosalie has told us a lot about you and we are happy to welcome you into our home."

"Let's go and get you settled in," Rosalie’s father chided in, going over to Emmett and taking his bag from him. "And tomorrow we can introduce you to the coven," he added cheerfully as he led his way toward their living quarters.

Meeting the gaze of his girlfriend, Emmett followed the couple, glancing once more at the starlit sky before entering the darkness of his new home.


End file.
